Meeting Reassurances
by wittybitch
Summary: One shot fic.


He let her take the lead, both knowing that if he wanted he could take anything without asking. Slowly she tugged at the buttons of his tailor made dress shirt until his chiseled form was unveiled. Splaying her hands on his sculpted chest, she caressed his every muscle. She leaned down to kiss his exquisite body wanting.. no needing to feel him in every way. Nipping at his skin from the waistband of his Armani dress pants to his strong jaw.

Exhilaration, was beyond an understatement, she felt things with him that she knew she would never feel with anyone else. Climbing into his lap, she straddled his hips, involuntarily grinding against his already growing erection. The bulge only created an electrical charge in her, she had wanted to go slow tonight, to savor these last moments.

At that second though her resolve had disappeared, leaving only lust in the air. A craving like the one he surely felt every night.

Pulling off her top, she presented to him a gift, she had come prepared. He only saw bare skin. Beautiful glowing skin.

Pushing him into the pillows she lifted herself off of his lap just long enough to unzip his pants and reach her hand in, caressing his cock. It was engorged, painfully so for him. Controlling himself from taking over the situation he let her rub her hand up and down the hardened shaft. Both began to breath harder, both creating a rhythm, much like they were doing physically.

Tugging his hand, she lifted her skirt to show him his second gift, just like before she was bare once again underneath. He stroked her, slowly becoming impatient, needing a release soon or he would surely die.

Leaning down she kissed him, needing the feel of of his tongue battling for power inside her mouth, as she took complete control him in one swift motion. She had slid onto him, leaving not one inch out, she was seated to the hilt. The feeling of him inside of her had moaning into his mouth from sheer pleasure.

Slowly, she began to rock her body, an intense pressure was building inside of her. He held her pert ass as he nipped at her hardened nipples. The intensity of the situation became only more electrified as his lips traveled up from her bouncing globes to her throat. He sought after the one thing, he knew he could not have. He sucked on the area, laving the area with his tongue.

Continuing to ride him, she groaned aloud as he met her every thrust with twist of his own. It would not be long, soon they would fall off that cliff together.

Finally he found his breaking point and without any warning she found herself on the bottom as he plunged himself into her harder and faster. They stared into each other eyes, neither wanted to look away, both feeling the climax building even more. She could feel it before she saw it on his face, he was coming and she was not far behind.

Her walls were clenching him so damn tight that it felt like it was milking him whole. Yet he did not care, he wanted to stay in this moment forever and forget the outside world.

That was when he heard the sound, she was spent and was laying there with her hair fanned out, her skin glistening with afterglow. He could hear someone in the house. An intruder. Instantly, he was at the bedroom door, listening for any movement.

She watched as his pale naked body, exited the room. Pulling herself to a sitting position, she waited for him to return.

While she waited, she started to think about the many reasons why she came here, why she needed to see him.

She was here to offer him a gift. Looking down at her wrist she remembered the first time they had met.

She had been nothing more than a maid to her master's house. Unimportant. Inconsequential.

That was until he had shown up on the doorstep, looking for refuge. Her master had willingly welcomed the charming young man into the house unaware of what he was. No one had any inkling what was to pass. Nor did she realize that their chance meeting would create something profound.

She knew that she didn't need to offer him this gift, but she wanted to. He didn't know yet, but she had something that could change everything.

Startled, she looked up as he entered the room again, closing the door behind him. Sauntering over to the bed, she noted that he walked with self assurance that surely took him centuries to gain. Where as her measly few decades only secured her the knowledge that she was more than 'normal'.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring deeply into her eyes, searching for something, though she wasn't sure what it was.

Gathering up the strength she offered her wrist to him, he looked at it then at her questioningly. She spoke no words with her mouth, but with her eyes and actions. Once again offering her wrist to him.

A haunted look crossed his features. She knew what he saw behind those gorgeous eyes of his. He was reliving the past. A past, they both had fought hard to leave behind. Sighing, she pulled her wrist back in. Leaning back into the pillow, she closed her eyes knowing that he had to want his as much as she did. There was no forcing him into doing what she wanted.

He shifted on the bed, the spot beside her dipped and she could feel the coldness of his skin as he pulled her into his arms. She let him rest her head against his shoulder, needing to feel comforted tonight.

The knowledge that he would not be there the next morning.

He stroked her hair as he felt the rhythm of her breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep. He continued to caress her. He wished that he could stay here with her forever, but the feelings for her could never overpower the feelings he felt every night, that thirst.


End file.
